Miniaturized electronic components are beginning to be used in wiring plates for electrical and electronic devices. However, there is a demand for further miniaturization of electronic components, and for this purpose, there is an increasing demand for higher density packaging than before in a limited space.
In such a background, as a metal plate resistor element having a compact chip type structure which can obtain a relatively high resistance value, a metal plate resistor which includes a flat plate resistor, and a pair of electrodes connected to both end portions of the flat plate resistor and disposed separately at a lower side of the flat plate resistor, and the flat plate resistor is fixed to the electrodes through an insulating layer has been suggested (Patent Document 1).
In addition, as a metal resistor element which has wide range of resistance values and is miniaturized, a metallic resistor including a resistor which is made of a plate-shaped resistance alloy material and a pair of electrodes made of a highly conductive metallic material which are formed at both end portions of the resistor, wherein a joining part for connecting both end portions of the resistor to the electrodes is provided with two surfaces as a joining surface (for example, Patent Document 2).
Furthermore, as a resistor element for current detection, which has a small size and a compact size, good heat dissipation, high accuracy, and stable operation, a resistor element in which a resistor made of a metal foil is connected to a base plate through an insulating layer has been proposed (for example, Patent Document 3).